


forever's never meant to be our thing, anyway.

by soogyuist



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiverse, Will update tags as it goes along, Yeonbin, beombin, beomjun - Freeform, bingyu, other members are mostly just mentioned or have brief appearances, really angsty, soobeom, soogyu, soogyu are the focus but other ships are here too, taegyu, taening, tyunning, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soogyuist/pseuds/soogyuist
Summary: "I’m sure there’s a universe out there where you and Soobin are happily in love and annoying the rest of us with how lovey-dovey you are.”In which Taehyun and Beomgyu discuss 'the Multiverse theory' and somehow, Beomgyu gets a chance to explore the multiverse, and the infinite realities that exist within them. There's only one thing he's looking for: a happy ending for him and Soobin.





	1. Chapter 1

“Soobin,” Beomgyu calls, heart racing faster than ever before. This is it, this is the day he would finally tell Soobin his feelings. After years of being friends, and eventually falling for him, today, Beomgyu would confess, at long last. He’s not entirely sure if it’s a good idea, and if he thinks about it any longer, he would change his mind—but he can’t keep denying his feelings. Beomgyu knows that he has to do it, and it has to be today, or else he’ll never be able to let it out.

 

“Beomgyu!” Soobin greets him excitedly, eyes wide and shining, making Beomgyu’s heart flutter, and he wonders if it’s possible for a person to hold the entire universe in their eyes the way Soobin did. “I’m so glad I managed to find you!”

 

“Really?” Beomgyu quips, unable to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Why’s that?”

  
  
“I have something to tell you, something really incredible and amazing and great,” Soobin tells him excitedly. Soobin’s smile is the brightest it’s been in a while; his dimples are on full display, and it takes everything inside Beomgyu to resist poking them.

 

Beomgyu feels happy just by looking at Soobin, even more so because Soobin had been so quiet the past couple of weeks, moping around and barely eating when he should. Beomgyu was worried, as he always was, and he kept reminding Soobin that he could talk to him about anything, even though he’s probably said that over a thousand times over the course of their friendship. Even so, Soobin never opened up, and Beomgyu couldn’t make him, even though it killed him on the inside to see his best friend—and the greatest love of his life—hurting so much. Beomgyu doesn’t know what could have possibly made Soobin so sad then, and he doesn’t know what made him so happy today, but he’s thankful that he can see Soobin back to his carefree self again.

 

“What is it?” Beomgyu asks, completely unaware of whatever Soobin’s exciting news could be, but intrigued to hear it anyway.

 

“I finally confessed to Yeonjun,” Soobin tells him, his whole face lighting up more than before. “And I wasn’t expecting anything from him—I just wanted to tell him how I feel but he—he told me he likes me too! It’s so—isn’t it just unbelievable?”

 

“Wow,” Beomgyu starts, trying to control the look on his face. He forces a smile, and tries to make it look natural, before he continues. “That _is_ unbelievable. It’s—that’s wonderful, Soobin.”

 

“It is,” the older boy chimes, and Beomgyu finally realizes that the look on Soobin’s face, the one that could light up the universe, is a look of love. More specifically, it’s the look of his love towards Yeonjun. Not Beomgyu. “Anyway, was there something you wanted to say? You looked like you had something to tell me earlier, when you were calling my name.”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing—just that I uh, I’m not really feeling up to a study session after lunch,” Beomgyu says, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m probably going to just head back to my room instead. Sorry.”

 

“Oh, oh no, is everything okay?” Soobin asks, eyebrows knitting together, and Beomgyu can feel his heart clench as he realizes how unfair he’s being. “Did something happen?”

 

“Just feeling a little sick, I guess. Probably the weather,” Beomgyu lies again. Well, this time it’s not entirely a lie; his stomach _is_ feeling a bit uneasy, but it’s definitely not because of the weather. “I’ll be fine after I get some rest, so don’t worry.”

 

“I’m still going to worry, but I hope you feel better soon. Make sure you’re drinking enough water and eating all your meals, okay? Make sure you _actually_ get some rest, too—don’t stay up too late doing whatever it is you do in the middle of the night.”

 

“Alright, _mom_ ,” Beomgyu teases. “I promise I’ll take care of myself. If I can’t do that then I’ll ask Taehyun to take care of me.”

 

“Good,” Soobin says sternly. “I’ll see you when you feel better,” he says, ruffling Beomgyu’s hair before walking away, leaving his best friend standing in the middle of the corridor, wondering just how much the universe actually hates him.

 

—

 

“You’re back early,” Taehyun notes as soon as he sees Beomgyu entering their room. “How did it go?”

 

“It didn’t.”

 

“What—why? Did you chicken out at the last minute again?”

 

“Surprisingly, no,” Beomgyu sighs, dropping his backpack down beside his bed before dropping himself onto the soft linen. “I was actually going to confess—like, I really was, I really thought that I _had_ to tell him how I felt today or it would be too late.”

 

“Then?”

 

“He confessed first. Not to me—to Yeonjun.”

 

Beomgyu had been able to keep his expressions and emotions in check earlier, when Soobin first told him, but saying it out loud like this, in his room, to his roommate and friend, there’s nothing he can do to stop the sudden tears pooling in his eyes. Before he knows it, those tears start streaming down his face—awkwardly so, because he’s lying down—and he doesn’t bother wiping them away.

 

“I’m sorry, Beomgyu,” Taehyun says softly, not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do to comfort his friend. Beomgyu usually comes back frustrated after a confession attempt, but never sad. In fact, Taehyun has probably never seen Beomgyu sad before in his life.

 

“Why are you sorry? It’s not like you had a say in this. It’s just… fate, I guess? Is that what they call it? Or maybe it’s karma for something bad that I did…”

 

“There’s literally nothing you’ve done that could be bad enough to warrant this kind of heartbreak, Beomgyu. I don’t think you’ve ever done anything bad at all.”

 

“Well, maybe someone up there thinks I did something bad, and this is what I get in return. Or maybe I was an evil guy in a past life and now I’m cursed to spend my reincarnated life in pain and suffering—or, or maybe, the world really just hates me and I’m never going to be happy _ever_ and—“

 

“ _Beomgyu_.”

 

“Sorry. I’m kinda in my feelings right now.”

 

“I can _see_ that,” Taehyun sighs. “I’m sorry I don’t know what to do to make you feel better… I don’t like seeing you like this…”

 

“That’s okay,” Beomgyu says quietly. “How about you talk about one of your physics things to distract me? You can do that, right?”

 

“Um, sure,” Taehyun answers, not entirely sure _which_ of his physics things would be the best thing to talk about. Beomgyu asked for a distraction, but he can’t exactly launch himself into a nuclear physics theory out of nowhere, can he?

 

It takes Taehyun a couple of minutes to figure out what to say before an idea comes to his head.

 

“Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?”

 

“What, like in that Spider-Man movie?”

 

“Yeah! Exactly like that. I mean—no one knows for sure what the multiverse is actually like, but I think Spider-Man gets the gist of it.”

 

“Alright, so what’s up with the multiverse theory?”

 

“Well, the multiverse theory basically says that we live in a multiverse, which is a group of, uh, multiple universes. We all share things like space, time, matter, energy—even the physical laws that hold the universe together—but at the same time, things are different in each universe within the multiverse. Like how in Spider-Man, the Peter Parker in Miles Morales’ universe was blond and happily married to MJ before he died, but the other Peter Parker was a brunette and he got a divorce with his MJ—are you still listening?”

 

“Yeah,” Beomgyu whispers. He _was_ still listening, but it felt like his consciousness had split into two. In one, he’s listening to Taehyun talk about the multiple world theory or whatever, but in the other one, he’s staring at Soobin and Yeonjun being so happy together. He doesn’t know if they’re actually together right now—in fact, Soobin is probably just trying to study, and trying to get Huening Kai to study with him. Still, knowing that fact didn’t make the image in his head hurt him any less.

 

“Okay so, the point is, there’s a different version of each of us in all the different universes, and we all probably live similar lives, but there’s _always_ something different. In this universe, I’m sitting here talking to my crying best friend about the multiverse theory, and maybe in another, I’m a child-prodigy-turned-professor giving a lecture about the multiverse theory to my many, adoring students.”

 

“I can see that happening,” Beomgyu says. He wonders, in a world where Taehyun is living a fascinating and rewarding life like that, what would he be doing? Would he and Taehyun still be friends there? Would he still be in love with Soobin? Would any of them ever cross paths with each other at all? It feels weird thinking about it, and weirder once he realizes he can’t imagine a world where they don’t all know each other like this.

 

“So, maybe, here, I have one of my best friends crying over another one of my best friends—but, maybe, in a different universe, they just walked past each other like strangers, maybe because they _are_ strangers—but, also, maybe in another universe, they’re both smiling and laughing with each other and being disgustingly cute in front of me.”

 

Upon hearing those words, Beomgyu sits up hastily and looks Taehyun in the eye. “What are you implying?” he questions, wiping away the remnants of the tears on his face.

 

“I know your heart hurts a lot right now, and it’s only right that it hurts, because you love Soobin—I know you do,” Taehyun sighs. “I’m just saying that, maybe you guys aren’t meant to be together in this world, but with the infinite number of alternate universes there are out there, there could be at least one where you _are_ meant to be together. There could also be one where you guys don’t know each other at all, and I think that hurts a lot to imagine, more than what you’re feeling now.”

 

“I guess… you’re right,” Beomgyu huffs. “I don’t think I’m even capable of imagining a life without Soobin, or without you or Huening Kai or even Yeonjun, for that matter. It doesn’t feel right.”

 

Taehyun has run out of things to say, so he can’t find the words he needs to respond. He’s still thinking, trying to come up with the right words, when Beomgyu says, “Thanks, Taehyun.”

 

“What?”

 

“Thank you,” Beomgyu repeats. “I feel… better. A little. I think. I realized how much worse it would be to be one of the versions of me that doesn’t have a Taehyun or a Soobin or any of the friends I have now. I’m thankful that I’m in this universe… even if I have to watch the love of my life be in love with someone else, I guess that’s better than not knowing them at all.”

 

“That’s the spirit...?” Taehyun tries, earning a soft chuckle from Beomgyu. “I’m sorry, you know I’m terrible at comforting people.”

 

“Yeah, you are,” Beomgyu teases. “But you tried to comfort me anyway, in your own way, and I’m grateful for that. You’re a great friend, you know that right?”

 

“Of course I am,” he scoffs. “Don’t disregard the other thing I said, by the way. I’m sure there’s a universe out there where you and Soobin are happily in love and annoying the rest of us with how lovey-dovey you are.”

 

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, and falls back onto his bed. “I’m gonna take a nap,” he sighs.

 

He falls asleep thinking about alternate universes, and what it would be like to explore them, and if there really is one where he and Soobin are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry i've been inactive... i've been trying to come up with an update for my other soogyu fic, but it's not really working out T^T  
> so for now, here's an angsty soogyu fic instead! and don't worry, there'll be regular updates with this one since i've already started working on the next chapter hehehe
> 
> i'm not totally abandoning 'i want to walk this road with you' but it'll take some time for me to get back into the groove of writing it. i *will* come back to it though, and hopefully soon..
> 
> anyway, i hope you like this one, i'll see you again with the next update^^


	2. notice!

Hi everyone! This is Luna / 1205fm (previously known as honeytteokki)

 

I'm sorry I don't have an update for you, and I'm even more sorry that I have to put this fic on hold for a while.

 

I was originally very enthusiastic about the fic, and I loved the idea of writing a multiverse au because it gives me a lot of freedom to explore and to get creative. I've even already planned out how each of the universes that Beomgyu visits would turn out. However, I'm having trouble figuring out the mechanics of the universe-travelling and all that, so I'll need time to work it out. I don't know how long it'll take, honestly, because on top of having to Think about all this, I also struggle with having enough motivation and inspiration to Actually Write. For now, I'll be focusing mostly on 'i want to walk this road with you' which is my other Soogyu fic, and if I'm up for it, I'll throw in a few oneshots here and there.

 

Again, I'm really sorry to anyone who's been anticipating an update. I hope I'll be able to come back to this fic soon.

 

With love,

Luna.


End file.
